


insecure

by froggiecreeps



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Bottom Jay, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Top Tim, Trans Jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggiecreeps/pseuds/froggiecreeps
Summary: tim just thinks jay is really pretty :/
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, polyhornets
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	insecure

Jay rocked on his heels, examining his outfit in the mirror. A white set of sheer garter stockings, leg bands, a choker, and a ruffly top and bottom. He hadn’t ever tried on lingerie before, mostly because he thought it would be a total disaster. He guessed he was right. 

He sighed and retreated backwards, picking the sweatshirt he had been wearing off the bed and throwing it over himself. Hell, he didn’t even have the courage to ask what his boyfriends were into; it was a bad idea all together. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the door opened, and Tim stepped in. He looked like he was about to say something, but he stopped at the sight of Jay, who felt his face turn beet red. 

“Should I go?” Tim asked, pointing from where he came. 

“If you want,” Jay murmured timidly, “I uh- It was supposed to be a surprise for you guys but uh- I guess it’s just not for me.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s... Just not for me,” he repeated, rubbing the back of his neck, “I look too awkward in it- and I don’t even know if you guys would like it-“ 

He was going to go on, but Tim had already walked up to him, running his eyes over what he could see so far. “I think you look pretty,” He tried with a soft chuckle, and looked up at him, “I think you could look pretty in anything. I mean, you’re even rocking Alex’s old hockey sweatshirt.” 

Jay hugged himself and didn’t say anything. He tried to refuse to look down at Tim, but he cupped his cheek and tilted his head toward him. “If only he were here to see. He’d be all over you.” 

He felt his heart flutter and his face heat up as he melted into his hand. “Do you um-“ He stuttered, “What about Brian? Do you think Brian would like it?” 

“He’d love it,” Tim assured, planting a soft kiss on his jawline, “He’d love every single inch of it.”

“What about you?” Jay uttered. 

“I just want you to see what I see,” he hummed. 

Jay nodded slowly, closing his eyes as his boyfriend kissed down his neck. “I’d like that...” 

Tim wrapped his arms around his waist and carefully picked him up, sitting on the bed with him in his lap. “Can I take this off?” He asked, and after earning a meek nod, pulled the sweatshirt over his head. 

He took a long moment to admire the sight in the dresser mirror before giving a reassuring kiss to the side of his boyfriend’s nervous face. He ran his hands up his chest to slide them under his top, rubbing gentle circles over his nipples, which earned him a small gasp as Jay’s face scrunched up at the sensitivity. “Tim...” He muttered, arching his back at the touch. 

“Open your eyes, Jaybird,” Tim murmured, bringing one of his hands up to cup his face. He complied, and he locked eye contact with him through the mirror. “Do you see yourself? You’re so beautiful...” 

Jay let out a whine and tilted his head to the side, squeezing his thighs together needily. “I think,” He stuttered, closing his eyes again, “I think I’m gonna need a bit more convincing.”

Tim hummed in thought. “Yeah, me too,” he clicked his tongue, sliding both of his hands back down to pull at the hem of his satin panties, letting them drop to the ground. He heard his boyfriend utter a quiet peep as he spread his legs out and traced along his inner thigh with two fingers

“Please...” Jay urged, leaning his head back against him. He let out another low hum as he teasingly traced up and down. Once he was satisfied with the need and frustration he had built up, he sunk his fingers into his slit, curling them slightly so he was barely inside of him. He planted another few kisses on his neck and shoulders, sliding his hand to message his clit. 

“You’re so wet for me,” Tim purred, prompting a pained moan as he pushed two fingers inside him, slowly pushing them in and out. “You love feeling me inside you, don’t you, Jaybird?” 

“Haah... Uh-Huh....” Was all Jay managed, rocking his shaky hips against his touch. Tim gripped a fistful of his hair, pushing his head down so he was facing himself in the mirror again. 

“Look,” Tim praised, “Look how well you’re already taking me,” he paused to plant another couple of kisses on him, “You’re already so eager. You want my dick in you, don’t you, Jay?” He tried to nod in confirmation, but Tim stubbornly held his head in place. “Say it.” 

“I want- ahh...” Jay panted as Tim continued to slide his fingers back and forth, curling them into him at just the right angles, “I want you to fuck me, Tim,” He gasped, “Please... I want your dick inside me...” 

Tim smiled, “That’s right... Good boy...” He pulled his hands back to grip his thighs, maneuvering him so he’d be up on his knees. Jay was much too weak to stay up on his own, and instead leaned against the other man’s chest, panting and mumbling incoherently as he pulled his pants down to his knees. 

Tim made sure Jay was watching as he pulled him down onto his cock, pushing his hips up so he was all the way inside of him. He let out a low moan at Jay’s wail of pleasure and began rocking his hips, moving Jay’s thighs back and forth along with him. 

“Tim! Hahh..! Ple- Ahh!” Jay tried to moan, tears stinging in his eyes as he tried to adjust to his boyfriend’s pace. He found it much harder to loosen up in the position he was in, but still attempted to move along with him as the pain contorted into a tight, warm feeling. He was finally able to grin and blink the tears out of his eyes; it wasn’t hard for Tim to find his sweet spot after so long of them being together. 

Tim picked up his pace a bit, shushing Jay’s ecstatic moans with scattered praise. He moved one hand up to his chest, gripping on tightly to hold him in place as he fucked him. “You’re gonna cum for me, right Jay?” He moaned as he felt his walls tighten around him.

“Y-Yeah!” Jay whined, straining himself to bounce on Tim’s dick before his shaky legs gave out on him, “Tim- Ahh- Please... I wanna- hahh- I want you to come inside me..! Please, Tim, I need it!” 

Tim considered protesting, but he figured it wasn’t worth it with the knotting feeling he was already struggling to hold back, “You’ve been... such a good boy,” He panted, “Such a good boy for me... So I’ll let you have what- ah- what you want... I’m gonna cum, Jay..!” He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped tightly onto the other’s skin as he thrusted up into him, riding out his high as Jay screamed, letting out a string of needy moans and whimpers as he came with him. 

Tim slowed down to a stop, pulling out of him and hugging him to his chest as they both winded down, leaning into each other needily. Jay brought his shaky hands up to hold onto his arms, and examined himself in the mirror. A mixture of his and Tim’s cum and sweat dripped down his legs, soiling the once soft and neat outfit he wore. As he tilted his head back to rest on his boyfriend’s shoulder, he made a conclusion: he looked hot as hell in lingerie.


End file.
